


[Podfic] This Kiss Is Yours by Hazel_3017

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, pining!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Sidney is looking real good these days. Geno notices.





	[Podfic] This Kiss Is Yours by Hazel_3017

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Kiss Is Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605441) by [hazel_3017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017). 



**Title** : This Kiss Is Yours

 **Author** : Hazel_3017

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sidney is looking real good these days. Geno notices.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605441)

 **Length** 00:13:04

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e9jybn8beeroxnk/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+This+Kiss+Is+Yours+by+Hazel_3017.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
